Hinatas Transformation
by artimes flare
Summary: A Hinata Naruto fic.Hinata was tired of being herself so she changed. the question was had she cahnged enough to get the attention of her long time crush Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the character from Naruto. I wish I did but I don't. …….ok so now the story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata had had enough. She was sick and tired of being the quit one, the shy one, and the good one. No more. If people only know what kind of thoughts she had, what kind of things she did, or worse, what kind of books she read. If they know, well if they know that would all most likely fall over from heart attacks. Hinata was now 17, and plain tired of being herself.

"That's it, I don't want to be that anymore. This trip, I'll change on this trip."

She had said these same words to her self many times before, but this time she meant it, really Meant it. Hinata, along with her father and little sister were going on a trip. The trip was really a business trip for her father, but he thought he would bring Hinata along, for some reason or the other. Hinata was used to staying at home alone she didn't mind, while her father and sister went off to who knows where for who knows what. Her father always toke her sister with. Saying "it was important she learn the family business." But as I said before Hinata didn't mind. For this trip Hinata had done something she would never have done before. She made it so she had no choice but to change. Everything Hinata packed for the trip was something she would never had worn in Konoha, and she had packed nothing but heels, making sure she was forced to wear them. She was now in the car a driving to where they were going to stay.

"No backing out now, cause I Cant. What was I thinking."?

Hinata sat in the car hating her self for trapping her self like this.

Once they got to there room Hinata's father and her sister Hanabi, letf on buisness. This left Hinata all alone, which she was happy about. Hinata opned her suit case and again scolded herself for putting herslef in this situation.

Where they were staying was located right by the beach. Hinats dressed in a summery yellow dress, and wore yalloew heels with big sunflowers on them to match. Hinata, once dressed, went out for a walk. By know it had grown dark, but Hinata didn't mind, she liked walking around at night. When she fisrt went out, Hinata had trouble walking, but quickly got used to the heels on sand(this is an accident just waiting to happen.) Once she got her beach leg(supposed to be like sea legs) Hinata finally had time to appreicate her suronding. She was right by the ocean, and the moon hung in the sky, reflection off the water. The moon was not yet full, but would be in a few more nights. This picture just sreamed romance, it was just a shame she had no one to share it with. With that Hinata's thought went to her long time crush, Naruto Uzumaki. Hinata had cared for Naruto for a very long time, and over the years he and hinata had become good friends. The problem was that Hinata couldn't seem to find the courage to make the realtionship into something more.

"I wish I could see him again."

Hinata had said these words to her self many times over the last two and a half years. Naruto had been called in by the Hokage, for a mission. He was to protect and escort them back to there home village. From what Hinata heard through gossip, while Naruto was at this village he met a powerful ninja, and Naruto ask the ninja to train him, the ninja agreed, and Naruto was not seen again. It had hurt Hinata when Naruto left, but it had bothered her more that he left before she could tell him how she felt. For two years Hinata waited for Naruto to come back, but he never did.

During the time Hinata pondered these thoughts, she had continued walking. She was so emerged in her thought, that she had gotten her self lost. Hinata started to panic, but stopped herself.

"Remember your training." She mumbled to her self under her breath.

Step one know your surrounding, Hinata toke in everything around her. She was in a tropical jungle. The ocean was nowhere to be seen. Hinata tried to remember how she had gotten here, when she remember seeing the jungle from her window. This made her feel a little better, at least she was not that fare from the hotel. Now only to find a way back. She turned figuring going back the way she came would be the best thing to do, when she heard a rustling in the leaves to the left of her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so that's all for now, Sorry I ended like this, more coming soon

Hinata-it's very rude of u to end with a cliffhanger

Me-where did u come from?

Hinata- that's not important, you're being rude.

Me-who asked you

Hinata-no one I'm just saying

Me-Well I don't want to hear what u have to say so…shut up

Hinata- very well, but it's still rude.

Me- I liked her better when she stuttered all the time


	2. Chapter 2

Hello ppl, so once more i do not own naruto , but i do own many harry potter books, alot of video games, many books, and a whole bunch of other stuff :)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She turned figuring going back the way she came would be the best thing to do, when she heard a rustling in the leaves to the left of her.

That's where we left off lets us see what happens next.

Hinata quickly turned in the direction she heard the noise. Standing perfectly still, she listened for it again. After hear nothing for a good 50 sec or so, she decided that she had imagined the noise. As she was turning to leave, the noise came again. This time she was sure she heard something. Hinata lifted her dress pulling out one of the she had placed there before leavening. Dou to the fact that she had been training to be a ninja for most of her life, she learned that it is better to be prepared, then sorry. She readied her self for what ever was going to come next. She heard the rustling come closer. Hinata crunched down, readying her self for battle. Just as she was about to charge, a little black dog, pranced out of the bushes. Hinata collapsed on the floor, the adrenalin rush passing. She looked at the dog as it came closer to her. Hinata liked dogs; she had grown to love them because one of her old team members always had his dog with him. (yay Kiba)

The dog walked right up to Hinata and sniffed her foot; Hinata knelt down to pet the dog.

"And what are you doing out here, little guys, besides scaring me half to death." Of course the dog did not respond, but rather started licking Hinata I the face. Hinata giggled because of the dog's fur tickling her.

"Didn't think I would hear that laugh again" Hinata jumped hear the voice. She turned around and gasped

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm REALLY sorry it's so short but i had exams and then family stuff, I will make sure my next chapter will be longer

Oh and I wanted to say THANKS to all that reveiwed, they make me feel so HAPPY (I sound so girly) anyway once more thanks!!!

Oh and hinata says hi, I taped her mouth so she would not be able to argue with me during this farewell

:) (I'm not crazy I swear) )


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so I don't own Naruto, or Hinata or blah blah blah. You know the rest of this jazz.

Oo fare worning to any that like Sakura not a chapter for you.

I wanted to thank all that reviewed particularly Altrict, I'm am not against constructive criticism, so plz do be shy about telling me what your disliked, mind you I don't mind hearing about what you Did like. I guess I'm saying Review, but I wont beg, I am above that.(for now)

So on with the story. Hope you enjoy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Didn't think I would hear that laugh again" Hinata jumped hearing the voice. She turned around and gasped

Standing there in a fetching black suit was none other then Hinata's long time crush Narutu Uzumaki. The suit hugged muscles that were not there the last time Hinata had seen him, making it quite obviously that he was no longer a boy. His hair was the same golden yellow color, and he still had the marks on his face, the same marks that always enticed Hinata to touch. He smiled at her in his usual goofy smile, and put a hand out to help Hinata up. She stared at the hand, struggling to keep her tears back. She would Not cry, nor would she faint, not the New Hinata. With that thought she toke Narutu's hand. He helped her up, and she dusted her self off. She turned to Naruto and smiled

"N.N.Naruto didn't e.expect to see you here" _Understatement_

"I was just going to say that about you Hinata" he replied.Hinata's mind couldn't rap itself around what was going on. Naruto, her Naruto was here in this strange land in a Suit none the less. Never would she have thought it possible.

"So Hinata what are you doing here" I' got…got lost. I d.don't know how to get back to m.my hotel."

_I was supposed to have changed, ya right. What do I do the first time I see him again, I get my self lost, And Why Am I Stuttering. I haven't stuttered in a Long time. I just want to go home._

"Ah Hinata are you ok. You look like your going to cry."

"No no I'm fine really" _Stupid Do Not Cry._

"Well if you tell me what hotel you're staying at, I can help you get back. I've been here long enough to know where everything is." He said with a large smile on his face.

"Thanks Naruto" Hinata told him where she was staying and the set off. Naruto obviously know where he was going.

As they walked Narutu asked question about home. How was everyone? Had there been any major changes in the village? What she was doing here and other such question. Then he asked the question that Hinata didn't want to answer.

"So how's Sakura?" Hinata felt a heaviness it her heart. Narutu always cared about Sakura, and in a more then a friend way. That was something Hinata could never quite understand, why he would care so much for a girl like her. O_k so she pretty and confident, and really good at healing, but she never did anything for Narutu. If anything she only caused him pain._

"She ok, she loves working for the hokaga. She just got her own place to live too."

"So she happy then?" _Why do you care so much?_

"Yes she very happy"

"Good" With that the conversation moved to other thing. Soon they were standing at the hotel entrance.

"You Have to come out with me tomorrow, and I wont take no for an answer got it. Bye Hinata" With that he ran off, with the little pup Char on his heels. Hinata went up top her room changed into her nightys and collapsed on her bed. An hour later her father and sister returned. Hinata was sharing a room with her sister, when she came in to change, Hanabi noticed her sister was still awake, and she looked dazed.

"Hinata why are you still awake, is everything ok?" Though Hinata's father always treated Hanabi better then he treated Hinata, both girls were very close to each other.

"Oh Hanabi your back, yes everything is fine." Hanabi knew her sister well, and knew when she was not telling the truth. Hinata was a terrible liar.

"Hinata lying doesn't become you, really what's up" Hinata should have know better then to lie to her.

"I ran into Naruto today" that got her sister interest. Hanabi jumped on her sister bed, making sure to give Hinata her full attention.

"And" she asked

"And. What I got lost he saved me. He helped me find my way back to the hotel then he left"

"That can't be everything" Hanabi was starting to get irritated with her sister.

"Are you two going to meet again, what does he look like. He used to be really wired looking when we were younger, but he had this cuteness about him. What about now, I bet he's hot. I'm right aren't I?" Hanabi rarely talked in front of there father, so when it was just the two of them she seemed to talk twice as much.

"Yes he's hot, very Very hot. He was wearing a suit; I didn't expect him to look so good in a suit. Anyway we are meeting again he said I had to go out with him tomorrow". Hinata said all this with a blush slowly growing on her face.

"Really! Awesome so is it a date? Hinata are you going on a date, with Narutu?" Hanabi was now jumping on the bed with excitement for her sister. Hinata on the other hand was now completely red in the face, and of the verge of fainting. A Date, no this was not a date.

"No Hanabi I am not going on a date, I just going out with Naruto. I don't even know where were going. Besides Naruto would never go on a date with me, I mean he's still in love with Sakure. Why would he go on a date with me?"

"And what is it that makes u think he still loves Her" Hanabi said Sakura's name with scorn. She had never like Sakura because she always thought she was a slut.(she's right)

"He asked about her. That's how I know he still loves her."

"So what if he asked about her, of course he did. Did he ask about anyone else" Hinata nodded her head

"so that means he's in love with all of them two. Hinata he's been away from her for so long, he can't still love her. Besides before he left I could see he was falling for you." Hanabi said the ending bit with a smile.

"He was not" Hinata said hiding another blush. Hanabi shock her head. She loved her sister with all her being, but sometime Hinata was just stupid. Every one could see how close Hinata and Naruto were becoming before he left, except Hinata.

"Fine Hinata, but now you're here, and so is he. And the slut is not. This is your chance to make him your. Come on Hinata your beautiful, your smart, and the sweetest girl in the world. If he doesn't fall for you he's an idiot and not worthy of you. Your going out with him tomorrow, make him want you, make it so that only after this one day, all he can think about is you. Then he'll be yours. Besides it's about time you did something for your self rather then for every one else" Hanabi ended with her head nodding. Hinata thought about what her sister said, and agreed. The new Hinata would make Narutu remember her. She could do this. All of a sudden Hinata was excited about her date tomorrow.

"You know what Hanabi your right. It my turn to get what I want, and what I want is Narutu." Hanabi smiled. She climbed into her bed and turned her back to her sister.

"That's right Hinata take what you want. Besides with your boobs it cant be that hard to make Narutu remember you"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So that it for now. I'll try and get my next one up soon. Once again sorry it toke so long a lot happened that prevented me from updating, but I wont bother you all with my trivel problems. Bye

Hinata: once again you show little to no consideration for your readers.

Me: You again. Now what do you want?

Hinata: I was just saying that you waited so long to update, very inconsiderate of you

Me: Why most you torment me

Hinata: Because I'm always so good, its fun to be bad sometime, besides I'm only stating the truth

Me: wait a minuet how did you get free, I tied you up

Hinata: I'm a ninja, I've been trained to get out of those kind of situations

Me:…. show off.


End file.
